As shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-531069, there is a conventional flow rate measurement system comprising one or a plurality of flow rate measurement devices such as one or a plurality of mass flow rate sensors, and a control device that controls these flow rate measurement devices. Correction data for each flow rate measurement device, analytical curve data, and an ID of the flow rate measurement device or a code to operate the flow rate measurement device are stored in a memory arranged for the control device of the flow rate measurement system.
However, with an arrangement that the correction data or the like is stored in the control device, in a case that the flow rate measurement device is exchanged due to malfunction of the flow rate measurement device, the correction data of the exchanged flow rate measurement device has to be newly written in a memory to correspond with the exchanged flow rate measurement device. An operation of exchanging and correcting the flow rate measurement device and an operation of newly writing correction data in the memory have to be conducted when the flow rate measurement device is connected to the control device. In other words, since it is necessary to correct the flow rate measurement device and to write the correction data or the like in the control device at a location where the flow rate measurement system is utilized, such as a manufacturing line, there is a problem that a process of maintenance becomes complicated.